Um, Hi?
by Verbophobic
Summary: I fell asleep and something that is not really close to this happened lol Se/Oc The Joe's go out for a vacation and in a park Snake Eyes meets a girl in a very ODD way.


**This is just a quick one shot because I had started to doze and thought about a situation similar to this, only there was a Nazi, a dragon, and rats. Lots and lots of rats. But I changed it up to put on here. Also I made it so much better lol. I put 'lol' a LOT. And the sad thing is I'm actually laughing. **

"O.k. Alpha Team, were going on a vacation. Pack your bags were leaving in a few hours." General Hawk announced. Most of the team hooted and hollered on joy. Only Heavy-Duty, Scarlet, and Snake Eyes stayed silent. They packed and got ready but none of the three were really enthused about it.

When the time came they all boarded the jet and got ready for the flight. Only General Hawk knew where they were going and he told none of the team. It took several hours to get to the destination. As the team got off of the plane several vehicles were lined up for the taking. Snake Eyes tossed his bags in the back of a car and strode over to the bike. He wasn't in his usual mission get up. What he wore was his relaxation clothes. The soft material of the cloth mask was a nice reprieve from his normal visor. And he had a muscle tee shirt on with black jeans and black boots. His hands, with fingerless black gloves, held onto the handle bars of the yamaha bike. Once Hawk gave a location to meet up around ten Snakes took off.

Once in the close to the city Snakes slowed down the bike. Driving around a bit he decided to stop at a park for a little while. Parking the bike he removed the helmet and kept the mask on. When he was in the park a cop had stopped him and asked him why he had a mask on. Snake Eyes used ASL to convey a false reason, but it seemed that the cop didn't know ASL. The cop handed him a pen and a note pad. Quickly Snake Eyes scribbled down his bull shit of a reason. For a reason unknown the cop willingly accepted it. And soon enough Snake Eyes was back to walking. He stopped when he heard a commotion. "Get back here! You fucking bitch!"

"Like hell I will. Leave me alone." A slightly feminine voice said. It sounded like the two were headed Snake Eyes' way. He was slightly curious as to what was going on so he stayed and waited. "Move it! Out of my way!" He could hear the girl yelling. It seemed that the crowd parted for her, all but himself that is. And the girl could see that he wasn't going to. He took this time to examine her. She had on tight blue jeans, here shoes were black with a bit of hot pink. Her shirts seemed to stand out against each other. She had a teal blue one on underneath the other and the hood flew behind her. Her over one was black with a red box, and in the red box, in black lettering, it said Fangtasia. The meaning of the word was lost on Snake Eyes. Her hat covered most, but not all, of her orange hair. It was all black and had three metal rings on the left side making it looked pierced.

Her height was not tall, five feet at most and that was a stretch. The mismatched eyes glared at him. One was a deep blue that made him think of an ocean on a clear and beautiful day while the other reminded him of a forest at the peak of summer where it glowed green in all it's health and life. She didn't even bother to tell him to move. The girl leapt and Snake Eyes ducked down. She made it over him while the man turned tail and left before she even landed. If he had waited he might have caught her. One of the main reasons Snake Eyes hadn't moved was because he wanted to see what was going on, another was that there was a clear fountain right be hind him.

The mysterious girl had seen it only after it was too late. Trying to land on her feet was useless because as soon as the shoes touched down in the water all grip that was provided became useless. Snake Eyes turned to face the girl. She was completely soaked and the wet close made her look all the smaller. "Well hello water. Nice to meet you." Grumbling did nothing but amuse Snake Eyes. Still sitting down she turned to him. "Couldn't you have at least _mentioned_ this?"

Shaking his head he signed to her. "Ah, no speakey. Got it. Could ya help me?" She reached a hand up. Taking it Snake Eyes tugged her out before she could blink. It was too hard and as soon as she was up she stumbled forward into the man. He wrapped his arms around her to steady her. "Thank you she mumbled again. "I'm Avery, I would ask your name but you don't speak." He pulled her over to a patch or dirt and grass. In the dirt he wrote beautiful calligraphy _Snake Eyes_. "_That_ is your name?" She watched him nod. "That is fucking awesome." Turning Avery started to walk away. Stopping she looked over her shoulder. "Well, come on."

Unsure of what she was going to do Snake Eyes followed her. "I just wanted to say, it's nice to meet you Snake Eyes." He loved the sound of his name on her tongue. "Want lunch?"


End file.
